Cursed
by FallenBird
Summary: After a nasty break up with her boyfriend, Tsuna thought things could not get any worse but the universe likes to prove her wrong with her father gone. Can anything help her get her bearings right and make life for her seem worth while. That all changes when she finds a mysterious group of kids along with something else...
1. Chapter 1

**DML: Hello FF world! I am called Decimo ML and I am now posting my first FF story here. Please take care of me.**

 **Warnings: Fem!27, AU, character death(?), I think that's it for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Katekyo Hitman Reborn only the plot.**

* * *

A sixteen year old teenage girl with waist long brown hair tied up in a braid sat in her room crying as she remembered what had happen moments ago.

 _The teen smiled as she went to her boyfriends house, since today was his birthday she made him a cake._

 _"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me, and especially when he tastes my cake." The girl thought as she came to a stop on his door, taking her key and making sure the cake was well balanced she opened his door and stepped in. Noticing the extra pair of shoes she felt something bad was going to happen._

 _Quickly taking her shoes off she went to look for him in the apartment, when she did not find him in the living room, the kitchen, or the dining room she went to the last place in her mind, his room. Stopping before the room she could hear quiet noises that sounded like moaning, freezing she heard the people inside talk._

 _"Ne, what about the brown haired brat?" A woman's voice sounded._

 _"Who, Tsuna?" That voice was her boyfriends. "What about her?"_

 _"Why don't you hurry up and break up with her, I mean you have no reason to keep her by your side right?" The woman said as she let out another moan._

 _"You're right there, but I have my reasons to keep her." Her boyfriend said as he made her moan louder._

 _By this time Tsuna had tears in her eyes as she heard them talk about her._

 _"And what is that, love."_

 _"Well what is the only good thing about her right now." When the woman did not reply he answered for her. "Its her damn virginity when I take that I will break up with her."_

 _"Ahaha, she won't see it coming."_

 _Tsuna heard enough of it she opened the door surprising the two and threw the cake she worked so hard to make at them._

 _"Happy Birthday asshole consider this our break up." She said as she refused to keep crying in front of him. She took out her cellphone and snapped a picture of the two of them. "And here I thought that not all the men are the same thanks for proving me wrong."_

 _She left ignoring his cries of wait and to come back._

Tsuna took out her cellphone and looked at the picture that she took, now what is she going to do with it. She can either post it online or delete it. Biting her lip she decided to not worry about it and try to forget about all of the stuff that had happen. Wiping her tears she put her phone down and went downstairs to get a up of water, seeing the light in the dining room on she began to panic.

"Mom what are you doing here, you're suppose to be catching up on some sleep." Tsuna said as she entered and saw her mom sewing up the clothes that had holes in them. "What's are you going to do if you collapse again?"

"Sorry, Tsu-kun, but these are the clothes that you need for work right." Tsuna's mother, Nana, said as she held up the uniform for the brunette. Smiling slightly Tsuna thanked her mom.

"Thanks mom, but yo should go get some rest now, I'll take care of the rest." Tsuna said as she took over sewing the uniform for her mom.

"Ah, now I have nothing to do, ne Tsu-kun hurry up and have some kids with Ken." Nana said jokingly but then stopped as she saw her only daughter stiffen and look down away from her mothers gaze. "Tsu-kun what happened."

"Mom..." Tsuna started and then told her everything that happened. Nana listened to everything and calmly told her daughter.

"That just makes him useless, but do not worry at least you found out before giving up your pureness right." Seeing her daughter nod she continued, "But Tsu-kun just because one or two people broke your heart does not mean all men are bad. One day you will find one who will treasure you more than anything, and will do anything to put a smile on your face."

"Do those really exist, mom." Tsuna asked as she looked at the floor.

"Yes they do, for example your father." Nana said as she remembers her husband. "He may be away for war but he always comes home, this should be no different! I can't wait to see him and when I do I will make a whole buffet for him!"

Tsuna saw her mom skip to her room with a happy look on her face, she smiled. She wants to be as happy as her mom when she finds herself a man. She went to sewing her clothes and drinking water.

"I wonder when dad will get home, I hope it's soon!" Tsuna said as she smiled, forgetting about the break up for a moment before remembering about it. She then frowned when she heard her phone go off indicating that she had a message. Opening her phone she saw who it was from and frowned even more.

 _Can we talk_

Tsuna replied to him, wanting to get over this and fast.

 **I won't tell anyone about what happened today. I even erased the picture, you can check my phone tomorrow if you want but you should know me by now.**

 _Thanks, and I trust you to erase it, I'm really sorry._

 **Whatever.**

When they finished their conversation she deleted his number and the photo, she did not have the guts to post it and ruin his life when he ruined hers. With that she went to sleep trying her hardest to ignore the throbbing heart.

 **-The Next Day-**

Tsuna woke up with a feeling of dread, then she noticed that the house was quiet, that had her even more worried. _'Usually mom would have breakfast ready by now? Maybe she overslept?'_

Getting up and dressing into her school uniform, and making sure to carry her work uniform she then thought to make her mom a surprised breakfast and with that she skipped downstairs only to see the light from the kitchen on. Tsuna stood there for a minute thinking back to last night to check if she turned off the light.

 _'I did turn it off, so why is it on?'_ Tsuna entered the room and was surprised to see her mom with two of her dad's friends.

"Lal! Colonello!" She said with excitement in her voice. "You guys are back, then that mean father's back right!"

She turned her head to look for her dad, only to not see him in the kitchen.

"Tsuna, have a seat next to your mom, I think you should both hear this." Lal said as she was sitting across from Nana and Colonello next to her. She had a feeling that it was going to be something that she does not want to hear.

"Three weeks ago we received a distress call from one of our generals, they picked a group of three to head over to the location where the call was made from. Those three were me, Lal, and your husband Iemitsu. The three of us were entering enemy territory so we knew how dangerous it was going to be, but orders where orders. We went in and managed to save the general, but in the process of getting out we were discovered." Colonello started.

"At that time we knew that one of us was going to have to stay behind, I was going to stay behind but then we saw no trace of Iemitsu, once we found out he stayed behind we tried to get him to change his mind because he had you two but no matter what we he didn't change his mind. When we finally got away we heard him tell us to pass on a message, he wants you Sawada and Tsuna to know that no matter what happens he loves you both with all his heart, as soon as he said that we heard an explosion, then his radio cut off." Lal continued, she than drank some of her tea before beginning again. "We started a Search and Rescue but we found no traces of him, we also got Intel that the enemy does not have him captured, so all we can say is that he is MIA."

"We can't even find his body, but what we did find was this picture." Colonello said as he handed them the picture.

Nana took the picture and covered her mouth as she saw what it was, Tsuna look and saw that it was an old picture, of the day when she was born. There was her dad smiling a goofy smile as he took the picture with her mom smiling while hold her when she was a baby.

Tsuna felt her tears come pouring down, she turned and saw her mom crying while cradling the picture softly.

"We are sorry for your loss, Sawada-san." Lal said. Colonello turned to look at Tsuna with sadness. He took hold of her hand and stepped out and into the living room with her.

"Tsuna, you are going to have to be strong, for both you and your mother." Colonello said as he took both of her hands into his larger ones. "It's going ti be hard, we both know that, but I want you to know that you are not alone, you have me, and Lal."

Tsuna nodded, but her tears could not stop, the thought of never seeing her father again was a nightmare.

"Colonello, what do I do now. I'm so lost." Tsuna questioned.

"You continue to get ready for school, as for me and Lal, we will need to go back by the end of the day. We only came to deliver the news but I promise you that once we finish with this tour we will come back and buy a house so we can live close by." Colonello said as he did his best to smile at her.

Tsuna, even though she was still crying, nodded and cleared her eyes of her wet tears. She had to be strong, for her mom, for her.

"I will do my best." Tsuna said.

"Alright, I will have someone come over and check on you guys, will it be alright if they stayed over?" Colonello said.

Confused the brunette nodded. "Yes, I'm sure mom wouldn't mind."

"Good, I'm sure they will be glad to hear it." Colonello said as he hugged the brunette close to him, and as for Tsuna she hugged him back.

Lal and Nana came out of the kitchen and into the living room where they were.

"Sawada-san they should arrive by tomorrow morning, is that alright." Lal said.

"Yes." Nana answered as she sat next to her daughter and patted her head. "You guys must be hungry, right let me make you two something to eat."

Tsuna followed her mom and started to help around the kitchen, making breakfast. She then set the table up for four, she froze when she came to her fathers spot. She knew it was going to be hard to accept her father's death or disappearance.

* * *

 **So tell me how I did for my first ever KHR fanfiction story. Please tell me if I should keep going or of it was terrible, also point out my errors do not be afriad.**

 **Review please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Fem!27, AU, character death(?), I think that's it for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Katekyo Hitman Reborn only the plot.**

 **I would like to thank my reviewers, follows, favorites, and to those who just read my story(if their is anyone like that out there...)**

 **Answering reviews:**

 _**:**_ **Yes Iemitsu's death shall soon be revealed in the future, as for Tsuna to be paired with someone I will leave a couple of options on who and let you guys decide on who (^o^) Also Ken is a random OC in this story do not worry he will only come out in these first chapters, since I do not like to use OCs but this was necessary. As for the person who is going to show up, well you will have to wait and see for the next chapter, and for the others I will have them show up one by one! Thanks for reviewing.**

 _foxchick1 **:**_ **Thank you for reviewing, here is the promised update!**

* * *

 _Tsuna followed her mom and started to help around the kitchen, making breakfast. She then set the table up for four, she froze when she came to her fathers spot. She knew it was going to be hard to accept her father's death or disappearance._

A group of four people, three kids and one teen, were on the run from a group of men who wore white lab coats.

"I can see them! They are just north from here." One yelled.

"Catch them!" Another yelled.

"Do NOT under any circumstances let them leave your sight!"

"SIR YES SIR!" The men yelled in sync.

"Damn these idiots, they won't give up." The teen said as he made sure the kids were in front of him. "Keep running I will think of something to do."

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." A kid with wild blond hair, brown eyes, in a cheap white uniform and a scar across his nose. He was the second tallest one of the three kids. He had cuts and bruises all over his arms and bandages on his legs.

The tallest of the three kids has short purple, a bar code on the left side of his face right on the cheek, old broken glasses on his nose, purple colored eyes, and a bandage wrapped around his head. Like the first kid he also had cheap looking uniform.

The third and smallest was a girl with purple hair that was let down with some of it covering her right eye from being seen. She had blood running down from her right eye, cuts, burns and bruises could be see all over her arms and legs.

The last and fourth member has blue hair styled up into a pineapple look, he had his right eye covered in a bandage. Leaving his only blue left eye useful, out of the four he came out with less injuries than the other three. He also had on a cheap uniform.

"Keep running on we shall meet at the abandon park." Mukuro said as he turned around and stopped. "Ken, Chikusa take care of my precious Chrome."

"Mukuro-sama!" The blond, Ken, screamed.

"What about you Mukuro-sama." Chikusa, the boy with glasses, said.

"Onii-sama!" Chrome said as both her hands were grabbed.

"I will be fine these idiots are no match for me, now leave and do not turn around. When we meet you will know it is me for this." Mukuro said as he only turned to show them his right eye. Mukuro then turned back around and refused to see them off, only letting out a relieved sigh as he heard them leave.

 _'Now to see how this ends.'_ Mukuro thought as he ran to the trees and attacked the group. Taking them down one by one until only one was left, one with a suit case that was thrown to the ground.

"This shall be your end, Rokudo Mukuro." The man said as he took out a gun, and inserted the needle, which he guessed was inside the suitcase, and then took aim at Mukuro. "Good night brat."

Mukuro dodged the needle and smirked, although it was gone when the man pulled out a pistol and shot the glass bottle making it shatter and having the liquid spill everywhere.

"Even the slightest contact with the liquid will still have an effect on you." The man continued. "Now to see what you are going to be."

The man never got a chance to see for he was knocked out within a minute by Mukuro.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro said, then continued, "As if I would ever show anyone my weakness."

He then turned and ran away, only making it so far as to make the men turn back and not search any furhter.

"Damn, they got me."

 **Tsuna**

The brunette walked to school and saw a whole group of people standing and blocking the entrance. She glanced around to try and see if she can get in another way.

 _'Damn, I need to go around the back wall just to get to class in time. Can this day get any worse.'_ Thought the brunette as she walked to the back of the school and stopped at the wall. Checking to see if the coast was clear she then stretched her arms as high as she could and then jumped, when she caught hold of the top she used her upper arm strength to pull herself over. _'Why is this damn wall so high.'_

When she successfully got on top of the wall she gave a small smile of satisfaction before getting ready to jumped down only to realize she was going to land wrong. What she did not expect to have someone break her fall.

"Ow..." Tsuna said as she rubbed her head while having her other hand support her weight. "What did I land on?"

Turning her brown eyes to the ground she was met with pissed steel grey ones. She felt her face go pale as she pieced the pieces together.

"H-Hibari-san!" She called out.

"Herbivore." He wasted no time as he sat up and grabbed his tonfas. "Prepare to be bitten."

Tsuna immediately got off of him and ran off to the school with a loud, "I'm sorry please forgive me!"

Hibari got up and followed after her. Muttering about the rules she has broken off so far.

When Tsuna stopped running it was only because of the fact that she was already in front of her class. Stepping inside she saw everyone turn to look at her and then at another person. Following their gaze her eyes met with her ex and she then raised an eyebrow before speaking up.

"I broke up with him."

That set the match on fire for all the girls immediately went to his desk and started to chat him up and for the guys to scowl in return. Tsuna walked to her seat without a care in the world and ignored everyone that day and classes.

When the bell rung for lunch she left the classroom with her bento and walked to the roof ignoring the signs that said do not enter and go back. She picked the lock, thanking Colonello for showing her, and entered the restricted area.

What she saw when she entered was something she did not expect to see, or rather someone, it was the schools baseball star. He turned around and stared at her with a surprised look before laughing, of course the brunette knew it was forced.

"Haha, hey there Sawada. What brings you here." He asked.

"The scenery," She answered. "How about you, Yamamoto-san."

"Just life."

It went quiet and she took that chance to start on her food, it went on for a couple of minutes before the brunette noticed something was off, moving her gaze up she found out she was being watched. The teen turned his gaze when he was caught.

"Would you like some." She asked as she offered her bento. "I'm not that hungry."

He then took the food offered to him and began to eat smiling a real smile.

 _'Maybe not all guys are evil...'_

"Hey this is really good!" He said. "Haha did you make this?"

"Me and my mom." Tsuna said.

Then a shadow blocked the sun from them, and Tsuna felt a shiver crawl up her spine, the two teens turned their gazes up and were met with well known steel grey eyes. They instantly froze as then person stared back at them calmly, tonfa's out and ready for use.

"Maa, maa Hibari, let's talk about this."

"Shut up herbivore." Hibari said as he turned his gaze to the brunette who was freaking out.

Tsuna thought she was done for when Yamamoto did something she thought she would not get to see while she was alive.

Yamamoto grabbed a piece of meat that was in the bento and fed it, literally fed it, to THE Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna could not believe it was actually happening, she even got to see Hibari frozen in place as he did not see that coming. Yamamoto on the other hand laughed and then continued eating as if what he did was not going to end his life. Tsuna would never forget the look of murder on Hibari's face ever again as he let it all out on the baseball star.

Walking back to class Tsuna pouted while Yamamoto laughed it off.

"I never imagined that would piss off Hibari, at least he got to taste your food like me." Yamamoto said as he walked to class as if he did not get injured.

"Yea well because of that we are now late foe class, and not just any class, Nezu-sensei's class!" Tsuna said as she held her rib cage seeing as Hibari showed no mercy to her. When they closed in on the class they could hear Nezi-sensei boosting about himself once again. Tsuna took a deep breath and was about to open the door when Yamamoto opened it for her. She then walked in with the baseball star right behind her.

"Sorry for being late." Yamamoto said as he walked in front of Tsuna. "We got held up by Hibari."

Tsuna looked down in embarrassment as the whole class stared at her then at Yamamoto. Whispers began to sound all around the class as the new information sank in.

"QUIET!" Nezu-sensei yelled, then turned back around to stare at the two. "I would expect no less of you two, get to your seats your lucky we can't out detention for now."

Tsuna and Yamamoto quickly went to their seats and pretended to pay attention. She tried her best but no matter what she could not get the events of that morning out of her head. She bit her lip and held back the tears that threaten to fall.

She did not notice two pair of eyes stare at her, one with concern while the other with anger mix with betrayal and finally confusion.

 **Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome**

The three wondered around a new city, not knowing what they have entered. The three looked at all the strange places that they have never seen before with wide eyes. Taking in the beauty of the place, but that all ended when Chrome bumped into a mean looking man.

"What the hell? It's a bunch of brats." The man said as he turned to face them. He then saw their state and began to smirk. "Well, look what we got men, a bunch of poor looking brats."

"How much do you think they would want for the girl." One of the members said as he stepped forward to grab hold of Chrome.

Chrome was shaking in fear as she saw the man's hand get closer, she thought she was done for when Ken slashed at the man making him bleed. Chikusa hid Chrome behind him and glared at the group of men.

Ken was grabbed from the front and was pulled off the ground, Chikusa tried to grab him but was kicked to the side by the other group of men. Leaving Chrome all by herself, watching as they were all beat up.

"Run Chrome!" Ken yelled.

"Get out of here." Chikusa said as he curled up into a ball. Chrome looked at them and then at the two that were coming for her, she then took off running away to try and get help.

 _'Someone... anyone... please help!'_ Chrome thought as she ran.

 **Tsuna**

Tsuna stopped walking, holding her head as she closed her eyes in pain. With her free hand she grabbed hold of the wall, or so she thought.

"Huh?" The thing she grabbed spoke. "Sawada?"

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna looked up and sure enough there he was staring at her in confusion. Seeing him look down, she realized that she was grabbing hold of his front shirt. "Oh sorry, I-I didn't mean to."

Letting his shirt go she went off going to where ever her legs are taking her. Yamamoto followed after her, leaving his friends who called for him to come back.

Tsuna kept walking, and eventually bumped into a small injured girl who looked up in fear. She smiled to make the small child feel at ease before noticing her bleeding eye.

"Are you alright kid." Tsuna asked going to move her bangs only to freeze when she took note of her injured eye. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"W-Wait!" The little girl spoke as she took hold of her sleeve. "P-Please help me, m-my friends are in trouble."

At that moment Tsuna's head began to pound and she then knew that this was the person she was looking for.

"Sawada?"

 **Nana**

Nana was in the middle of cleaning up the kitchen when she heard her door bell ring, blinking and wondering who it was she went over to greet the visitor.

 _'Colonello and Lal have a key, and the new people are suppose to be here later today.'_ She thought as she opened the door and checked.

"Hello, how may I help you." Nana greeted with her usual warm smile.

"Ah, hello Sawada, I am sorry for coming here earlier than usual." The person said as she returned the smile. "I hope you do not mind."

"Ara?" Nana took in the sight, _'Now I know what Lal and Colonello said when they mentioned they.'_ She then answered the visitor. "Not at all! Please come in and make yourself at home."

* * *

 **Review please, that would make me happy. Along with pointing out my errors, also I tried to make this a little longer than the first chapter hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Nominees on who should be Tsuna's pair:**

 **Mukuro**

 **Hibari**

 **Yamamoto**

 **I would like to hear all of your opinions, and your own pair for this story! Can anyone guess who the people are?**


	3. Chapter 3

**FallenBird: I am so sorry for not updating this chapter, I meant to have this up on Thursday but something unexpected and really important happened that day, and even to this day it has me busy. I am typing this on the free time of the chances I get from helping out my sister as she was operated that day and I spent the whole day waiting for her to get out and then waited for her to wake up from the anesthesia. Now I'm helping her out with everything that needs to be done. I do sincerely apologize.**

 **Warnings: Fem!27, AU, character death(?), I think that's it for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Katekyo Hitman Reborn only the plot.**

 **I would like to thank my reviewers, follows, favorites, and to those who just read my story(if their is anyone like that out there...)**

 **Answering reviews:**

 **foxchick1: Well you shall get your answer in this chapter, thank you for reviewing!**

 **InfiniteCloudSky: I do apologize for the last chapter as it cut off your name when I was answering your review FF will not let me type your name and will cut it off unless i remove the '.' in your name, and yes for the time being I will have Tsuna spend time with the characters that I have typed out so far and I am sorry Mukuro will not appear in this chapter, but I do assure you he will come out in the next one. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **TamashinoSuzume: Yes I have read some stories with 1827 and sometimes I see people struggle with writing them, but none the less the stories are still good. I also agree with you that there is not a lot of stories with 8027, even I have trouble looking for it (-.-) I wouldn't mind reading one every now and again. As for 6927, I have somewhat trouble but can see them since I love Mukuro. As for Tsuna's father he will not be making any** **appearances in this story I needed a way to cut him off for the time being, but do not fret I will not write about him in this story. Thank you for the advice I am reading it all aloud, getting occasional stares from both my parents. Thanks for leaving a review with advice and your thoughts on this fanfic I really appreciate it.**

 **HiKaoruCiel: I have to apologize but FF will not let me add you name unless I take out the '.' in your name. Thank you for your votes and for leaving a review I have added your votes to the three nominees.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review and for voting.**

 **Nikki: By the looks of it, it may be Yamamoto to take away our Tuna's love for himself, thanks for voting and reviewing!**

* * *

 _"Ara?" Nana took in the sight, 'Now I know what Lal and Colonello said when they mentioned they.' She then answered the visitor. "Not at all! Please come in and make yourself at home."_

"Why thank you Sawada-san." The lady said as she wobbled inside, making sure to remove her shoes as she entered the house, she took a minute to look around the house in satisfaction. _'Yes, this will be a good place to have my child grow up, I can feel the atmosphere is nice and lovely.'_

"Please call me Nana." Nana said as she took the woman to her kitchen and had her sit down. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yea green tea if you have some." The lady replied as she smiled at her. "And you can call me Luce, my full name is Luce Giglio Nero."

"It's nice to meet you Luce." Nana said as she stopped for a second to smile at the pregnant women.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you Nana." Luce said as she returned the smile while rubbing her tummy.

 **Tsuna**

Tsuna ignored the black haired teen as she grabbed the small purple haired girl and ran to where the girl was telling her to go. She felt her classmate run after her, _'Damn looks like I can't lose him with this pace.'_

She bit her lip but decided to ignore him as she ran through the buildings and alleyways, since going through the busy streets of Namimori will be a bad idea considering that the public will get the wrong idea with the little girl injured in her arms.

"T-Turn a right here and keep going forward then you will see my friends." The girl stated as she held onto the brunette. _'Who is she?'_ Thought the little girl, while turning away from the road to stare at the brunette.

Tsuna felt eyes on her face and turned her eyes from the road to the small girl in her arms, she then smiled softly at her. The small girl looked surprised at the warm smile and decided to return a shy smile.

"That's right, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna for short." Tsuna said as she turned her gaze to the road. "Nice to meet you."

Before the girl could give her name to the brunette another voice broke through and interrupted them.

"Don't forget about me!" The two girls quickly turned to look at the new comer, one never hearing the voice while the other dreading the voice. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, but you can call me Takeshi!"

"W-When did you g-get here." Tsuna said as she huffed and began to slow down little by little. She took note that the black haired teen was not huffing nor sweating as they ran. She also took note that he matched her pace as they slowed down.

"What do you mean?" Takeshi said as he stopped when the brunette stopped and tried to get her breath back. "I have always been here, you probably never noticed me."

Tsuna turned to look at the small girl as if seeking confirmation, when she the girl shrug her shoulders she sighed. "Damn was to busy to notice." She muttered to herself.

"So," Takeshi said after a period of silence. "What's your name little girl?"

"C-Chrome..." Chrome said as she began to move back.

"W-We should start moving." Tsuna said as she held Chrome more closely to her body. Before she could run a pair of arms took hold of her, one on her back and the other on her knees, the next thing was the feeling of the wind hitting her face. "What?"

Looking up she met Takeshi's face as he ran, and noticed that even if he ran he still didn't break into a sweat.

"W-Wait a minute!" Tsuna said as she finally took in what was happening. She was being carried in the arms of a classmate who she barley knows. "Let me down!"

"Why?" Takeshi said as he continued to the path. "This is faster and I get a chance to hold you while working out, haha."

Tsuna blushed as she saw him smile, a real smile, at her making her turn around and hug Chrome tighter. Chrome took in the scene unfolding before her, she decided to continue to watch in interest not knowing what is going on.

"B-But!" Tsuna looked for an excuse in her head. In reality she did not want the teen to let her go, for some reason she liked being held like this, despite it being embarrassing for her. When she couldn't find one she just let it go thinking of a way to get back at him.

"We're here." Takeshi said as he let her down gently, then looked around for the kids. Tsuna also looked around, when she didn't find anything she turned so that she could talk to that was when she felt a dark aura slowly turning around she found Takeshi glaring at a certain place. "I will be back."

"Takeshi." Tsuna questioned as she started to follow him. Her eyes widen when she saw Takeshi grab a steel bar from the pile and ran hitting a man that looked like he was the one that did the most damage to the two on the floor. Tsuna looked at the mess unfolding and quickly ran to the kids that were curled on the floor. She let Chrome go and saw that she ran to the two of them and held their hands. All the while ignoring the grunts of pain the men were making as steel met with skin and bones. She did check to see that it was Takeshi with the steel bar and not the men.

"Ken! Chikusa!" Chrome called out as she tried her best to not cry. "Please be alright."

Tsuna went to them and checked up on their pulse, making sure she could feel it still beating. She then turned back around to look and see how Takeshi was doing, only to see that he had them all on the floor not moving an inch.

"Takeshi can you help me carry them back to my house." Tsuna said as she grabbed hold of Chikusa, giving him a piggy back ride with some difficulty but otherwise managing. "Chrome you can hold onto me if you want."

Chrome nodded going over to the brunette and grabbing hold of her clothes.

"Sure, I'll help and I can carry both kids without a problem." Takeshi said as he took hold of Ken in one arm and beckoned Chrome to come to him and when she finally did come over, after debating, he grabbed her in his other arm. "Let's go."

Nodding Tsuna ran to her house careful of the kid in her arms and making sure that the black haired teen is right behind her. After making it to her house she noticed that Chrome became way to quiet and was gripping the blond's hand tightly. Opening the door she saw that her mothers shoes were not there meaning that she went out to the super market or to a friends.

"Come in," Tsuna said as she took her shoes off and realized that the kids did not have any shoes on. "Looks like my mom is not home. Chrome how would you like to take a shower? If you want you can take one with your friends."

At the mention of shower she saw Chrome flinch. Frowning she led the group to her room and laid the kid in her arms on the bed, Takeshi following her steps. Tsuna left the room to go get the first aid kit in the bathroom. Once getting the kit she went back to her room only to see that the two kids had woken up and now have Chrome behind them in a protective way.

"Um, hello..." Tsuna said as she walked to them slowly and cautiously as to not have them jump her for making a wrong move. She sat on the floor next to Takeshi and stared at the kids thinking of a way to have them trust her even if its a little. "My name is Tsuna and this is Takeshi. He was the one who took out the guys that were beating you two and currently you guys are at my house."

"It's alright we won't hurt you." Takeshi said as he lifted his arms up in a surrendering way.

"How would we know, byon!" The blond yelled out as he stepped forward.

"Why should we trust you." The other kid said as he also moved forward putting an arm out in front of Chrome. "We have no reason to."

"I know," Tsuna said as she started slowly. "You don't have to trust me but at least you can let me treat your wounds so that they do not get infected."

The boys glared at her, daring her to come close to them, as if telling her she would suffer a lot of pain. Tsuna gave them a warm and followed Takeshi's example of putting her hands in a surrendering pose. "I promise not to harm you, you can keep a close eye on me as I treat everyone of your friends wounds."

No one made a move, not wanting to be the first one and causing an uproar, that was until Chrome put a hand on Chikusa's shoulder to get his attention. Upon feeling the familiar weight on his shoulder he turned to stare into the sole eye of the purple haired girl.

"Chrome."

"We can trust them..." Chrome said as she looked into his eyes. "They both helped us, it's the least we can do."

Chikusa sighed as he lowered his guard a little, Ken on the other hand glared never loosening his guard.

"Fine, byon." Ken said as he stared at the two of them. "One wrong move and you'll face the worst pain you can imagine."

Tsuna gave a nod at the threat. _'How much damage can a small kid like him do?'_

"But first, how about a shower. I have some clothes from when I was small they can fit Chrome, but," Tsuna turned to look at the two small boys with an apologetic smile, "I don't think the guys will appreciate it if they wear some _really_ girly clothes."

"Haha, true." Takeshi said as he scratched the back of his head. "I can always run back home and get some of my clothes. My dad loves to save my old clothes, saying that it brings out a lot of joyous memories to the two of us."

"That would be helpful, so in the mean while I will get them something to eat then go look for the clothes." Tsuna said as she got up, turning to the three kids on her bed. "I shall be back with some food for you three, wait for me here."

She left her room after Chrome nodded, with Takeshi following after her leading him to the front door were they said their temporary goodbyes. After seeing him out she went to the kitchen to prepare a snack for the kids to eat.

"Since it looks like its been a while that they ate I should give them something light," Tsuna muttered to herself not knowing that the kids followed after her and were listening to her from the kitchen door. "I don't want them to eat to much and have them get a stomach ache then throw up the food. I don't want to upset their tummy's."

Thinking to herself she looked around to see that her mom left her a snack, and the thing about it was the fact that it was enough to feed the three kids. Smiling she grabbed the Mini Bacon and Potato Frittatas. Smiling gently she took the plate to her room only to see three little kids falling to the ground as she opened the door to lead to the hallway.

"Hello." Tsuna said as she looked down at them then opened the door wider. "Come in, you can sit down and eat the food."

She watched as they cautiously made their way to her and then something unexpected happen, well to her she figured they were used to it but she did not approve. No never EVER in her life, the three kids were all seated on the floor, the freaking floor and far away from the table. She bit her lip to calm down before speaking, not wanting to scare the kids more than they already where.

"Guys, what do you think you guys are doing?" Tsuna questioned as three pair of eyes turned to stare at her. "Ken, Chikusa, Chrome, when you eat it is at the table not the floor."

"..."

The kids looked at her as if waiting for her to do something that they would expect someone to do.

"I'm serious, in this family we eat together and by that we eat on the table." Tsuna said as she put the plate on the floor and went to picked Chrome up to seat her on the chair. She saw how the girl froze and as the two boys flinched, never moving. That's when it hit Tsuna, they were abused and made to sit on the floor and if they were to sit on the table they would get punished. "I promised not to hurt you guys, I will not break my promise to anyone."

She waited for the kids to move and sit on the table, seeing them walk slowly and with their heads down. When they finally sat down she put the plate filled with food in the center so that they could all reach and eat.

"Dig in, I will be upstairs in my moms room trying to look for clothes that could fit Chrome." Tsuna said as she smiled at them and then left to go look for her clothes, searching in every room until she finally found it inside her moms room inside her closet. Smiling she opened the box and looked around for something that would suit the little girl.

"This one!" Tsuna said as she held up the dress. "Now to look for underwear..."

Muttering to herself she struggled to find something that was new, she was about to curse her luck when she found a brand new packet of underwear that she remembered her mom buying when she was to big for it. ' _Thank God for mom and her habits of putting everything new away and not returning it.'_

"Yes!" Tsuna said as she grabbed the packet and then the dress. "Now I'm all set."

She ran downstairs where she saw the kids eating the food with a new light in their eyes, she smiled as they began to talk to each other.

"Is this how real food taste like?"

"It's really good, byon!"

"Yes it is..."

She kept watch over them until the front door rang, having to leave the kids to get the door she was met with Takeshi who was carrying two set of boxes.

"Yo!" He said as he stepped inside when the brunette made room for him to enter. "Shall we get started."

"Mhm." Tsuna said as she led him to the bathroom which was located upstairs since the bottom was only a half of a bathroom. "The kids are finishing up the food that I gave them to eat."

When everything was set in the bathroom they walked back down stairs to get the kids seeing them all sitting patiently as the food was already gone. Tsuna saw them turn to her and then at the food only realizing what they had done, but seeing the brunette smile at them had them relax.

"Let's go get started." Tsuna said as she beckoned them forward to her. As the five of them went to the bathroom the brunette was hit with a headache, ' _For some reason I am getting a bad vibe from all this, I just hope nothing bad happens.'_

With that thought she and Takeshi had the kids get out of their clothes and that was were the problem began.

* * *

 **Review please, that would make me happy. Along with pointing out my errors, also I tried to make this a little longer than the first chapter hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Who saw that coming? I mean Luce appearing in this story.**

 **Nominees on who should be Tsuna's pair:**

 **Mukuro- 1**

 **Hibari- 1**

 **Yamamoto- 3**

 **R27- 1**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back guys! My sister has just started working, I am making it sure that she is taking it easy and not lifting anything heavy, so I do apologize for taking this long in not updating. I have been typing the story whenever I got the chance but it wasn't enough. So I had all morning to type this chapter up for you guy, hope you like it!**

 **Warnings: Fem!27, AU, character death(?), I think that's it for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Katekyo Hitman Reborn only the plot.**

 **I would like to thank my reviewers, follows, favorites, and to those who just read my story(if their is anyone like that out there...)**

 **Answering reviews:**

 _ **aspiderlife:**_ **Thank you for reviewing and voting, your vote has been added.**

 _ **TamashinoSuzume:**_ **Thank you for reviewing, I am glad to have pleased you with my last chapter :D**

 ** _InfiniteCloudSky:_ Yes I am adding some of the nominees to have a family moment with our precious tuna.**

 _ **alicegx:**_ **That is the first time I see someone wanting a foursome, not that I'm complaining XD your vote has been added, thanks for reviewing.**

 _ **Lilly:**_ **Thank you for reviewing, your vote has also been added.**

 _ **an:**_ **Thank you for, I am really glad to have caught your attention by typing this story. Also your vote has been added!**

 _ **Superstar22:**_ **Thank you for reviewing and voting. I will see how the votes turned out. By the end of this story you will see how our tuna will be stuck with.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _With that thought she and Takeshi had the kids get out of their clothes and that was were the problem began._

Tsuna stared at the mess that has unfolded in the bathroom, how did this come to be? Easy.

After turning the water for the bath on Tsuna tried to get Chrome in, as soon as she grabbed the girl the two boys jumped on her and tried to get Chrome away from her. Takeshi, seeing the brunette being doggy piled, laughed before also joining in on the 'fun' thus squishing the three kids and Tsuna. Tsuna had to use her strength in her arms, which was not a lot, to hold her, the boys and Takeshi, up as to not flatten Chrome who in turn stared at what was going on in wonder.

Takeshi eventually got off, pulling the two boys with him, and walked to the tub that was half way filling up. He put in Chikusa, only to have him grab his arm and refusing to let go. Ken eventually got free from the hold and climbed to the black haired teens shoulder were he hissed and glared at the water with venom in his eyes. Chikusa did his best to not let his legs or any part of his body touch the water making Takeshi bend down to have him in the water, only to get difficult as both kids fought to stay clear of the water.

Tsuna watched them as Takeshi tried to get either of the two kids to enter the shower, she turned to look at the third kid and saw as she stared back at her then at Takeshi and her friends. Tsuna saw the conflict going on in her eyes, and then understood.

"Where you abused when you were showered." Tsuna questioned as she lowered herself to the ground next to Chrome.

Chrome turned back to her. "No, we were made to shower with cold water, even when it got really cold. If anyone ever complained we were told to shower with cold water and ice, and to keep doing it until they said to stop."

Tsuna felt herself grow numb inside, _'Telling these poor innocent kids to shower in cold water._ ' She closed her eyes as she tried her best to calm down and not punch anything that could scare the kids. When she felt herself calm down she smiled at Chrome and held her hand to her.

Chrome stared at her hand, questions coming and passing threw her eyes before she took the offered hand. Tsuna led her to the bathtub and told her, "Would you like to touch the water to check the temperature."

Chrome bit her lip before hesitantly put her hand in the water, surprise was written on her face as the water was not cold but warm. She quickly turned her surprise face to the brunette and changed her face to one of happiness and put both her hands inside making the water splash around. Tsuna smiled as she saw how Chrome played with the water. This caught the attention of the three guys who watched silently, one admiring the brunettes smile while the other two admired the purple haired ones smile.

"Would you like to enter the bath? Or do you need more time to get used to the warm water." Tsuna said as she knelled down to get a better view of the girls smile. When Chrome heard the question she nodded eagerly and lifted her arms, fisting and unfisting her hands and she waited for her to be picked up. "Alright, up you go!"

Picking up the small girl, Tsuna lifted her and put her over the tub, when she lowered Chrome she heard two set of cries both from the boys. Then she felt hands grabbing both her legs making her lose balance, the next thing she felt was the rush of the water and three bodies all over her own. She quickly sat up as she had no more air in her lungs and took a deep breath, moving one hand to get her hair out of her face. She turned her eyes to the three on her stomach and saw as two were completely memorized by the temperature of the water.

Chrome, having get off of Tsuna, was sitting on the other end that was not occupied by them and was splashing the water around. The two boys, seeing as how the only small girl had all the space to herself, went over to her side and also began to play with the water. Tsuna, still in the water, smiled and tried to get up only to slip and fall again. She pouted at the failed attempt and tried again only to fail.

"Hahahaha, need some help." Came Takeshi's voice from above her. When the brunette looked up she saw a light blush on his cheeks, she looked down at herself and blushed brighter and closed her legs. How could she forget that she was wearing a skirt and with the water it made the skirt go up showing more skin then ever. She then saw that he was holding out his hand for her to take.

Reaching out her hand for his, she grabbed a hold of it and let herself be pulled up by him. The three kids, seeing what was going to happen, looked at each other before nodding. One had a huge smirk while the second one had a neutral look and the last one had a small smile.

Tsuna felt a chill run down her spine, and before she could stand she was pulled back into the water and this time she did not fall alone. She saw Takeshi's face coming down along with her, her small back hit the solid tub seeing as the kids quickly let her go when she was falling. She then coughed out more air in her lungs as another body, this one with muscles and heaver than her for obvious reasons, came crashing down onto her. She put an arm around the broad shoulders and the other went to her coughing.

She turned her gaze from the wall to the person that was now getting off of her. They both locked eyes before blushing red as a tomato, Takeshi quickly got up making sure to not trip and fall on her again. When he was up he took a hold of Tsuna's hand and also brought her up all the while keeping an eye on the three kids who were playing so innocently in the water. After Tsuna got out of the water she turned to see that the kids were done with playing in the water and looked somewhat bored.

"Hmm," Tsuna said as she looked around the bathroom for something to keep them entertained. Her brown eyes then laid upon her bubble bath bottle, "That will work!"

Grabbing it she opened it and poured in the right amount of liquid into the tub and began swirling the water so that the liquid could dissolve into bubbles. She watched as the kids eyes sparkled in excitement as the bubbles began to spread to them. She watched as Ken swiped at the bubbles trying to see what will happen, only to jump in surprise as the bubbles began to stick to his hand. Chrome quickly bean to pile up the bubbles and clapped in glee as she saw how they all stuck together. Chikusa was watching the bubbles pass by him, when all of a sudden he grabbed a pile and stuck them onto Ken's hair he then let out a small smile before it turned into a smirk.

"Are you not going to change?" Takeshi said as he looked away from her.

"I have a feeling that even if I change nothing will stop me from getting wetter than I am." Tsuna said as she rolled up her sleeves and grabbed the shampoo. She turned to look at Chrome only to see that the bandage in her eye was coming off, now that she had a good look at it she can see the damage done to it.

 _'There is no saving her eye.'_ Tsuna thought as she stared at the eye. _'Such a small girl has to pay the full price of what they did to her.'_

Chrome looked up and saw that the brunette was staring at her eye, thinking that she thought her eye look disgusting she quickly covered it from view. _'Will she hate me and treat me different from the rest? Just because of this?'_

Tsuna saw the conflicted and fear that was passing by in her single eye, she let out a small smile, "We should get that eye looked at quickly."

She poured a decent amount of shampoo in her hand and then made a motion for the girl to come sit in front of her. Chrome looked wearily before following, while the boys looked on with interest. Tsuna barley put her hands on the kids head when she suddenly felt pain in her right hand, she twitched and turned to see Ken biting her hand.

"Ah, Tsuna you're bleeding!" Takeshi said as he took her hand away from the tub as to not infect it with her blood. "We need to take care of this and fast!" Takeshi went to grab the kit and began to disinfect the bite while Tsuna just stared at her hand, then turned her gaze to the blonde kid who froze just realizing what he did.

"I'm not mad." Tsuna said quietly as she smiled at them, more at Ken. "You bit me because you thought I was going to hurt Chrome, right."

Seeing him hesitate she petted him in the head with her uninjured hand. Ken looked up at her with shock.

"I will never hurt anyone precious to me," Tsuna said before turning to look at the others. "All you three are precious to me so I will never lay a hand on you."

Takeshi, having been finished addressing Tsuna's wound, nodded when the kids turned to stare at her as if seeing him nod will make them believe her. Tsuna, after making sure that the bandage was secure and water proof she looked at Chrome.

"Is it alright if I continue?" Tsuna said as she stared at the three kids. When she the them nod she put her hands back on her head and began to wash her hair, taking out all the dirt, sweat and grease from sweating and not having a chance to shower as they ran away from the hell they wished to never remember. When she was done she proceed to grab a wash cloth and explained what she was going to do. "I am just going to wash her skin with this and soap, don't worry I promise this won't hurt."

While she began to wash Chrome's skin she heard Takeshi starting to wash Ken's hair.

"Make sure your eyes are closed so the shampoo doesn't get in your eyes." Takeshi said as he began to wash Ken's hair watching as the water turned around him began to turn black. He narrowed his eyes, _'I will make sure that these kids never go back there, never suffer.'_

When he finished he quickly started to wash Chikusa's hair, seeing as Tsuna was still busy washing the girls hair. He finished just in time to see Tsuna also finish washing Chrome. Tsuna had her step out seeing as the water was dirty. Takeshi began to wash Ken fast but made sure to not harm him. After ken was of course Chikusa who was calm about everything happening. Drying them off he had them change into the boxers that he had, Seeing as Chrome was in a towel.

"Let's get started." Takeshi said as he grabbed the aid kit and began thinking about who will go first to reassure the others that it will be good for their health. "Tsuna, who should go first."

"Huh, oh um." She looked around trying to see who would go first. They were all currently inside the brown haired girls room, the kids were all sitting on her bed watching Tsuna and Takeshi's every movement.

"I'll go." Chikusa said as he walked to the two of them. He sat down closer to the edge so that the two teens have easy access to his injuries and he can see what they are going to do with him. He watched as Tsuna sat next to him and opened the kit taking out bottles of liquid, bandages and what seemed to be gauze's.

Tsuna took his arm and began addressing his wounds, looking at his face trying to read him seeing if she is causing him pain in any way. When she saw that Chikusa was doing perfectly fine she continued. Once done she smiled at Chikusa.

"Good job, Chikusa." Tsuna said as she patted his head. "You're so strong, being able to handle all the pain that the disinfect did to you."

Chikusa's eyes widen a bit when he saw the brunette's smile at him, he felt a light blush come across his face. He quickly turned his face away from the brunette's view and nodded.

"Okay, who's next?" Tsuna said as she looked over at the remaining two kids. When she saw Ken step forward she began taking out more supplies for him. She missed the look Chikusa gave Ken, Takeshi saw the look and smiled he knew that look all to well. When the disinfection made contact with his injuries he yelped out in pain and wanted to pull away and hide himself. He was just about to do that when a thought hit him.

 _"Good job Chikusa, you're so strong, being able to handle all the pain that the disinfect did to you."_

That image of her smiling while saying that line made him freeze, he took a deep breath and let himself be bandaged up by the brunette. He tried his best to ignore the pain as he thought of him making the teen smile only at him. When he was done he looked up to see that same smile, only difference was that it was aimed at him and not to Chikusa. He grinned back at Tsuna and waited to be praised, he was not disappointed.

"Awesome Ken!" Tsuna said as she rubbed his head. "You did a good job in not running away."

Ken went to take a seat next to Chikusa and stared at her, along with Chikusa. Chrome got up and sat in the edge of the bed and waited for her turn to be bandaged. When she felt the pain she cried out and looked ready to cry, Tsuna stopped when she heard her cry and didn't know what to do. If she continued Chrome will be crying but if she stopped the wounds will start to get infected and damage her body.

"I-I'm so sorry Chrome!" Tsuna said as she tried her best to not cry along with her. "Just bare with it and everything will be alright."

Takeshi noted that with every cry from Chrome made Tsuna's hand shake even harder. He decided to help out.

"Chrome, how about this, if you get through this then we will all go out and buy some ice cream for the three of you for being so good in all this." Takeshi said as he smiled at her then at the two on the bed. Seeing them all look at him in confusion made him fist his hand. "It's a nice creamy treat, we will take you there as soon as we finish here."

Tsuna was just about done, having been using the time Takeshi was explaining to finish up. When that was done she dressed Chrome into the clothes that she had picked out for her, liking the way they fit her perfectly. The dress was a simple white one with no sleeves just straps, she saw as the girl began to turn in circles watching as the dress began to flutter. Tsuna turned to see what Takeshi got the two boys, Ken had on a yellow short sleeve shirt with black pants, she turned to see that Chikusa had a white long sleeve shirt on with grey pants. The boys seemed to inspect the clothes as they moved their arms, and legs seeing if the clothes fit just right.

"Haha, looks like they like their clothes don't they." Takeshi said as he watched them all jump around.

"Yea, I'm really happy." Tsuna said as she walked to her closet and grabbed spare clothes. "Now if you will excuse me I need to go change clothes, these ones are wet."

Takeshi blushed as he remembered that her school clothes were see through he tried his best to look away but that failed as he saw her back before she disappeared to the bathroom. Turning his attention back to the kids he was surprised to see that the one set of eyes were looking at him with curiosity, another with a poker face but looking real close he can tell their was a warning inside of them, and the last was one filled with mischievous.

"Hehe..."

 **Somewhere Close By**

"I wonder if they are safe." A voice said as it moved away from the light that a lamp was giving out to it. "Please be safe."

"There it is!"

"Catch it before it gets a chance to leave!"

"Where's the net."

"Kufufuff, idiots." The same voice said as it quickly left the group that was after it. When it was far from them the thing set itself on the ground looking to see what it could do and thinking of a way to check up on the ones he is looking for.

"Ara?" A woman's voice came from above him. "Oh my! It's an injured bird!"

"It looks like a White Owl?" Another voice said. By the time the owl looked up he saw that it was indeed two women, one with kind caring brown eyes, and the other with knowing blue eyes. The one with blue eyes looked heavily pregnant and looked like she would pop with one peck to her stomach. "What shall we do about it?"

"Let's take the owl home, its wings are injured and need to be looked at." The one with brown eyes said as she took a hold of the bird, making sure that it was comfortable in her arms and also making sure that she was not pressing into his wounds. "I just can't leave an injured animal here."

"Alright let's head back." The one with blue eyes said, then the two women began to walk home.

One was aware of the pair of eyes following their every move while the other was looking down at the owl in her arms.

 _'I will just let them treat my wounds before leaving to search for them.'_ The owl thought, letting himself rest against the women's chest and began to fal asleep. closing his blue eyes.

* * *

 **Review please, that would make me happy. Along with pointing out my errors, also I tried to make this a little longer than the first chapter hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Nominees on who should be Tsuna's pair:**

 **Mukuro- 3**

 **Hibari- 3**

 **Yamamoto- 6**

 **Reborn- 3**

 **69x18x80x27- 1**

 **And the winner of this voting is Yamamoto Takeshi! I do apologize for the sudden** **announcement of the voting process, it's just that I needed to see who was winning since the next chapter is going to be the beginning of our tuna's love. I thank each and every one of you who voted to the very end. And so with this the voting is over and done with.**

 **The couple in this story is YamamotoxTsuna!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Fem!27, AU, character death(?), I think that's it for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Katekyo Hitman Reborn only the plot.**

 **I would like to thank my reviewers, follows, favorites, and to those who just read my story(if their is anyone like that out there...)**

 **Answering reviews:**

 **TamashinoSuzume: Yes I thought mama Tsuna will be a good part in this story especially for the kids, and in this chapter you will be able to read who the pregnant lady is, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Natsuki Yuuki: Yea sorry I needed the pairing for this chapter and Yamamoto had the most votes. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY TUNA~**

* * *

 _'I will just let them treat my wounds before leaving to search for them.' The owl thought, letting himself rest against the women's chest and began to fall asleep. closing his blue eyes._

Tsuna walked back into the room, having dropped her clothes off in the laundry room for late, and saw Takeshi having a staring contest with the three kids. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing about it as she walked up behind him and sat down next to him.

"What are we going to do?" Tsuna asked as she looked at the other teen.

"Hm, we can watch a movie or something." Takeshi said as he turned to look at her and smiled.

"Hm, I guess we can do that." Tsuna said as she went to her get her TV set up to watch one. She never noticed the look Takeshi gave her as she passed by him to turn the TV on, she needed to grab the movies that were on the top shelf but was to high for her. "Takeshi, can you get the movie box, it's in my closet on the top shelf."

"Ok!" Takeshi said as he went to the closet and opened it, digging in through the room and brought the box down to give to the brunette. "This one."

"Yea, now lets have the kids choose what movie to watch." Tsuna said as she took out the movies and put them in rows before calling the three kids to choose a movie. "Alright, choose a movie so that we all can see together."

Ken and Chikusa stood behind and let the small girl choose the movie with them giving their own opinions to the first ones she picked out. They took ten minutes to pick out one movie and the one they picked was Mulan.

"Hold up a bit." Tsuna said as she went to the hallway closet and took out a bunch of blankets and pillows to put and lay on the floor. As she began to extend the blankets she saw that Takeshi took the other end. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Tsuna and Takeshi laid the blankets on the ground and did the same for the next couple of ones, she then let the kids put the pillows on the ground and choose their spots first. Then she and Takeshi chose theirs which was in the back of the three kids. They were both sitting while the kids laid on their stomachs with their head in their hands. Tsuna smiled at them as she brought her legs up to rest her head as Takeshi crossed his legs and used his hands as support to not fall backwards. They stayed like that until the movie finished, well the kids fell asleep half way through.

"Well, the kids are sleeping, mind helping me move them to the bed." Tsuna said as she picked Chrome up and moved her to her bed, she turned to see Takeshi holding both Chikusa and Ken in his hands and placed them on the bed to be able to sleep better. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." Takeshi said as he moved to follow Tsuna downstairs. "What now."

"Hm, not sure hungry, I can make some food." Tsuna said as she walked into the kitchen to get out some ingredients to make. She heard Takeshi take a seat on the table and then felt his stare on her back. "Omelets?"

"Sure."

Nodding to his answer she turned to start cooking the food for the two of them. She hummed a small knowable tune while moving around the kitchen. The two of them were in their own little words and did not hear the front door opening or the sound of rushed footsteps.

Tsuna was barley setting Takeshi's food on the table when the door to the kitchen was slammed open and in came the brunette's mom with a white owl in her hands and another woman was behind her. Tsuna jumped when the door opened and almost dropped the food if not for Takeshi's quick reflex at grabbing her hands to steady the food. The two quickly turned to see a shocked face and one filled with amusement.

"M-Mom!" Tsuna said as she quickly put the food down and turned around to fully see her. "What do you have?"

"T-Tsu-chan, can you please go to the bathroom to get the kit please." Nana said as she smiled way to sweetly, one that the brunette knew all to well. She gave Takeshi a small smile that held the meaning of sorry and good luck.

While she left to get the kit she decided to pass by her room to check up on the kids only to see them sleeping peacefully she smiled at them and quietly left the room not noticing when one of the three opened their eye.

She walked down the stairs and saw her mom was all smiling and Takeshi some what paling but straining a smile. She walked in further and put the kit on the ground. She then stayed near Takeshi as the other woman placed her eyes on her and not taking them off.

"Mom what happened to the bird?" Tsuna asked as she opened the box and took out the supplies and placed them on the table for her mom to use.

"We found him injured on the road," Nana said as she placed a towel on the table and then placed the bird on the towel. "Also this is Luce she will be staying with us for a while alright."

"H-Hello." Tsuna said as she looked at the women who smiled at her. Tsuna, for some reason, smiled back at her. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, call me Tsuna."

The woman then responded back to her, "Just call me Luce."

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, call me Takeshi." Takeshi said as he got up and bowed to her to which she did the same. "Anyways, I need to get going Tsuna."

Nana narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, I'll walk you to the door." Tsuna said as she followed him to the door.

"I'll bring in more clothes for the kids tomorrow in the morning alright." Takeshi said as he grabbed his shoes and out them on. "I'll see you in the morning then?"

Tsuna nodded. "Good night."

"Night."

And with that the black haired teen left the house and went to his own. Tsuna turned back around and saw her mother's smile on her face.

"Kids." Nana asked as she stared into her daughters brown eyes. "Want to explain."

Tsuna sighed as she walked into the kitchen and saw that the white bird was already patched up and was resting peacefully. "Takeshi is a friend from school and we both found three kids that were being hurt so we saved them and now they are sleeping in my room."

Nana's brown eyes widen and she quickly left for her daughters room to check up on the kids leaving the brunette with the quite but nice lady. Tsuna walked to the bird and began to pet his head and making sure not to cause any more pain then it already was.

"Is he special to you." Luce asked as she rubbed her big belly.

"Who, Takeshi?" Tsuna said as she turned her gaze to the woman, when she saw her nod she continued. "Yea he is, he was my first friend ever."

Nana entered the room when she heard her daughter answer the question. "I'm really glad to hear that Tsu-chan."

"Thanks mom." Tsuna answered as she smiled at the two woman's before her. "What are we going to do with the bird?"

Just then they heard a gasp coming from the kitchen doorway, the three turned to see the small purple haired girl covering her mouth.

"Onii-sama!" Chrome called out as she ran to the place the bird was resting at. "W-What did they do to you!"

Tsuna turned to look at the two of them before placing a hand on Chrome's shoulder to get her attention. "Chrome, can you explain what is going on."

Chrome looked at her and then back at her brother, trying to choose between the two. Tsuna got the meaning and smiled gently at her.

"We can talk tomorrow morning, for now lets get you back to sleep." Tsuna said as she went to walk Chrome back to her room, she saw the hesitation in her single eye. "Mom can the bird sleep in my room, I will take care of him."

"Un, go for it." Nana said as she smiled in confusion.

Tsuna grabbed the owl and walked to her room with Chrome holding on to her clothes and eyes on her big brother. When she entered the room she got Chrome into her spot on the bed and then placed the owl on the spot nest to her.

"Make sure not to hold him to tight or else you will injure him more." Tsuna said as she watched Chrome hug her brother. "Rest well."

Nodding Chrome closed her eye and went to sleep while Tsuna slept on the floor on top of the blankets they used to watch the movies. She went to sleep enjoying the warmth of sleep welcoming her.

Tsuna woke up to a smell of eggs and bacon, she opened her eyes and turned to the bed to check on the bed only to see it empty, only the owl was there resting. She got up and went to the bathroom to do her usual morning routine, when done she went back to her room and changed into her school clothes. When she was done she turned back to the bed only to see the owl, that was sleeping not even five minutes ago, wide awake and staring at her. Tsuna felt herself blush as she felt the eyes stare at her.

"Shall we go downstairs?" Tsuna said as she went over to pick him up and off the bed. She opened the door and walked out, after making sure to lose it behind her, and went to the kitchen to see who was making the wonderful smell. She entered to see her mom, Luce, and Chrome making breakfast, well Chrome just passing the things that the two women needs. Ken and Chikusa are setting the table up and making sure that everything is looking well.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at everything that is going on before making herself known. "Good morning?"

It was then that everyone stopping doing what they were doing, Ken and Chikusa, were done with setting the table, and ran to her side pushing her out the door and in to the living room.

"I wanna play a game!" Ken shouted as he walked her to the couch.

"I want you to teach me how to read." Chikusa said as he sat next to her.

Tsuna, not knowing what was going on, nodded to both of the kids questions. "I still have time before I need to head to school."

Ken did a victory dance while Chikusa nodded, then they both ran off to get a book from the book shelf, well Ken did while Chikusa went to go grab Chrome. The three kids ran into the the room and took their seats. Ken on her left with Chikusa on her right, Chrome took the owl from the brunettes hands and sat on her lap with the owl on hers. Tsuna smiled and began to read the book that Ken choose, it was the classic book Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Seuss, by the look on the kids faces it seemed that they liked it.

All this time she read to them without knowing that their was an extra set of ears and eyes that seemed to be drawn to the petite brunette. When she neared the ending the door bell rang having to get up she promised to continue after answering the door. Leaving the book marked and going to the door she was surprised to Takeshi standing there with his hands on the back of his head.

"Yo Tsuna." Takeshi said as he sent her a smile.

"Morning, do you want to come in?" Tsuna asked as she stepped aside to let him in. She saw him nod and welcomed him in and led him to the living room where the kids were waiting for her to get to reading when they took note of the black haired teen from before.

"Oh you three are already up." Takeshi said as he walked in to get a better view at the three of them. "Good morning."

"G-Good morning." Chrome said as she shyly looked up at him, hiding behind the white owl in her arms.

"'Morning." Ken said as he gave him a toothy grin.

"Good morning." Chikusa said as he went to do something to his face before realizing that it was not there.

"What are you all doing?" The blacked haired teen said as he walked closer to them. "Oh reading Green Eggs and Ham."

The three kids nodded.

"Yea, they wanted to read a book so I had them choose a book." Tsuna said as she went to take her original spot of being in the middle with Chrome on her lap. "Do you want to join us."

"Haha." Takeshi answered as he went to stand behind the brunette leaning on the couch with his head on top of hers. "Alright start of from were you stopped."

Tsuna felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she felt the warmth of his body on her head. "A-Alright." Then she began to read the book from where she left off with four, five with one of them being curious, pairs of eyes and ears. She finished the book with time to spare, looking at the kids who were so into the book smile at the end she felt a smile come on her face.

"Tsu-chan!." Nana's voice came from the kitchen, then she appeared in the living room door, that connected the dinning and living room, she then took note of Takeshi and her brown kind eyes narrowed a bit. "Why don't you all come in to the kitchen and eat the breakfast that we including Chrome-chan made!"

The kids were the first ones to run, Chrome taking it slower as she had the white owl in her arms then Tsuna and Takeshi walked in after them with Nana's eyes on the black haired kid. They all took their seats and that's when it hit her hard, she quickly look at the calendar and it read Oct. 14th, she knew this day.

"Happy Birthday Tsu-chan!" Nana said as she went to hug her daughter with enough force to make the brunette lose her breath.

"Happy Birthday." Chikusa said as he put his hand on his face before remembering that he had nothing on it.

"Happy Birthday Byon!" Ken said as he rocked his chair back and forth with a big grin on his face.

"H-Happy Birthday." Chrome said quietly as she hid her face behind the owl, hiding her face.

"Tsu-chan, Happy Birthday." Luce said as she gave her a big smile.

Now it was Takeshi's turn to look at the brunette with shock. "Tsuna, it's your birthday today."

"Ah," Tsuna was at a loss for words how can she forget her own Birthday. "I forgot, thanks guys."

They then began to eat their food, Takeshi in deep thought while the rest were all happily eating their foods. Tsuna turned to check up on the other teen only to see him staring out in space but managing to eat.

"I'm leaving mom!" Tsuna called out, she heard three pair of feet running to the front door where she and Takeshi were currently at, turning she saw Chrome, Ken and Chikusa. "I'll see you when I get back, I need to head off to school."

The three nodded, then looked at each other.

"Haha, don't worry as soon as school is out we will head back over here and play with you guys." Takeshi said as he ruffled the boys hair while Tsuna went to kissed Chrome's forehead. "See ya after school."

The two then left the house, the kids slowly walked to the living room where Nana and Luce where currently sitting at talking.

"Alright its the morning what do you want three want to do." Nana said as she got up and walked to them.

"Wait a minute Nana-san." Luce said as she got up and walked to the purple haired kid. "Chikusa right."

Chikusa nodded and stood a little more in front with Chrome in the back and Ken somewhat behind him. Luce took note of this and let a gentle smile show on her face before continuing.

"I know that you need glasses how bout we get that fix first." Luce said as she took out her cellphone and began to make calls. When she was done she turned to Nana. "Shall we head out, I know a good place to get him some good glasses."

Nana immediately nodded and went to grab her wallet, she then looked at the owl. "What do we do about the owl?"

"C-Can we take him!" Chrome called out then shut her mouth in a motion that looked like she was about to get punished.

Nana smiled a sad smile before replying. "Sure we can take him, just make sure that he behaves, what's his name."

"Mukuro-sama byon!" Ken yelled out happily.

"Mukuro-kun, alright." Nana said as she patted his head. "Shall we go?"

Luce nodded and walked out rubbing her belly. They headed out to get glasses for Chikusa and an eye patch for Chrome, Ken looked like he didn't need anything but they will still need to do a check up for him.

 **Time Skip~**

Tsuna and Takeshi immediately left the school together as soon as the bell rang, earning looks of disbelief from their classmates, at one point Takeshi said he will head home to drop off his bag and then head to her house to which she nodded. She walked the rest of the way home and entered her house to hear sounds of laughter coming from the living room, entering all the way she saw Chrome, with the white owl next to her, playing with a doll, Ken was playing with a set of cars and Chikusa learning how to play with his yo-yo.

She smiled at them before announcing her presence. "I'm home."

"Welcome home Tsu-chan." Nana said as she smiled at her with Luce next to her. "Ara where's Takeshi-kun?"

"He had to go home and so something first he said he will come as soon as he can." Tsuna said as she went to go and sit near the kids. "Hey guys how was your day so far?"

"Good! Maman bought me a set of cars, byon!" Ken said as he showed her the toys and then began to play again.

"M-Maman bought me a doll." Chrome said as she shyly showed Tsuna her doll to which had the brunette smiling.

"I got yo-yo's." Chikusa said as he walked to her and showed her the toy Maman bought for him.

"Nice." Tsuna said as she gave them all a grin and then began asking them questions about the toys. She found out that Chrome named her doll Nagi and that ken named each of his cars Kong Channel, Cheetah Channel and so on. Chikusa was trying to learn some new tricks all by himself.

Tsuna took out her homework on the living room table and began to work on it as she listened to the kids talk about their toys and as Nana and Luce went talked about women stuff. She then heard the front door bell ring, as she got up she saw the white owl staring at her from Chrome's side. Smiling at the bird she went to answer the door, taking note as the owl followed after, but making sure to stay out of sight.

"Yes?" She opened it and was surprised to see Takeshi there with his school bag and all. "Takeshi?"

"Yo!" Takeshi said as he gave her his goofy grin. "My dad wasn't there so I came here, I forgot to get the house key this morning."

"Oh, okay come in." Tsuna said as she opened the door to let him in. She then led him to the living room. "Right now I'm working on some homework, want to join?"

"Sure." He followed her and greeted the kids and the two women. They then began their homework trying their hardest to understand the mathematics part of it before continuing.

"Alright, Tsu-chan come in the kitchen." Nana said as she walked out of the living room, and smiled at her. Nodding the brunette got up and stretched as Takeshi did the same while the kids got a head start.

"Coming." Tsuna said as she did as her mother told her. Takeshi stayed behind and went to take something out of his bag carefully.

"I grabbed it." Takeshi said as he gave it to Nana who in return took it and smiled. "I also grabbed her a little something, hope you don't mind."

"No it's okay, I approve." Nana said as she walked to the kitchen and out the box on the table, she opened it and put the candles on it.

While Nana was doing that Tsuna took note of Takeshi's blush on is face before turning her attention to the box and finally noticing that it was a birthday cake with big letters on it that said 'Happy Birthday Tsuna' on it she then took notice of the candles that had the number '17' on it, her age. She let out a smile as she heard them sing Happy Birthday to her, they spent the rest of the day eating cake, and sushi that Takeshi bought from his home.

It was time for Takeshi to leave and Tsuna went to see him to the door. "Thanks for coming and celebrating my birthday with me and my family Takeshi."

"No problem, it was fun." Takeshi said as he put his shoes on and was ready to leave, then he remembered on thing and reached in to his pocket. "Happy Birthday, Tsuna."

The brunette took the small box into her hands and opened it to see a single silver ring in it, she quickly looked up with her brown eyes into the others brown eyes.

"I saw how you were staring at the ring the other day, it was when we didn't talk to each other. I was walking home and saw this and thought perfect."

Tsuna looked down and let a smile appear on her face and threw herself into the black haired teens arms, hugging him. "Thank you so much Takeshi!"

Takeshi was stupified for a minute before returning the hug. He then asked her a question, "Can I put it on you?"

Tsuna blushed at the question before nodding, she gave him the box and watched as he took the ring out and grabbed her right hand, he then placed the ring on her ring finger blushing as hard as Tsuna. The two of them were so preoccupied that they did not hear the sound of clicking and giggling.

* * *

 **This chapter is longer, making you guys wait a long time, I hope it will satisfy you guys. Another thing Mukuro will appear in the next chapter so you guys can look forward to that. Another thing I am working on a one-shot for Reborn, since his birthday was yesterday, and maybe one for Xanxus, a really BElated Birthday.**

 **Review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Fem!27, AU, character death(?), I think that's it for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Katekyo Hitman Reborn only the plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Tsuna blushed at the question before nodding, she gave him the box and watched as he took the ring out and grabbed her right hand, he then placed the ring on her ring finger blushing as hard as Tsuna. The two of them were so preoccupied that they did not hear the sound of clicking and giggling_.

Tsuna walked into her house after school, with Takeshi in tow, it has been a couple of weeks after her birthday and the kids are fully healed with nothing but scars on their body to remind them of the hell they have been through.

Tsuna walked into the living room and saw the kids all playing with their own toys, well Chrome was drawing and she had the owl next to her and the doll Nana bought for her. Takeshi went to sit at the table with the purple haired girl and began to talk to her about what she is doing. She went over to the bird and began to pet him and scratch the bird. She let out a small smile as she watched the owl close its eyes and lean into her touch.

She then frowned as she remembered the talk they had two weeks ago.

 _"Now then," Nana said as she smiled at the kids gently. "Let me go get the snacks I made for this talk."_

 _Tsuna watched as her mother go inside the kitchen to get the snacks while her, Takeshi and Luce were left waiting with the kids. Tsuna watched as the three kids began to shake with fear. She got up from her spot next to Takeshi and sat in between the kids._

 _"We won't judge you or anything, we will listen to every word you say and we promise you will never go through what you did with them as you live in this house. We will protect you." Tsuna said as she hugged all three of them to her chest._

 _"Here they are now lets start." Nana said as she walked in with a trey of snacks and drinks._

 _"E-Em," Chrome began. "We are from a family that uses kids to please their own pleasures."_

 _"Pleasure?" Luce said as she narrow her blue eyes at the kids. "What do you mean by that."_

 _"We were basically used to entertain them as sex toys, experiments and stress relievers, byon." Ken followed up as an answer as he seek warmth from the brunette._

 _"Some of us didn't last a week." Chikusa said as he also leaned into the warmth of the brunette. "Another thing that they did is use their own kids for the experiments, killing over 90% of us."_

 _"How dare THEY!" Luce said as she heard every single one of their words. "I will make sure they pay for what they did to all of you."_

 _Everyone saw as she took out a cellphone and began to angrily punch in something before letting a small smirk appear on her face. She then turned to face the kids with a innocent smile but for some reason Tsuna shivered as she saw the smile. Takeshi laughed it off and her mom also had an innocent smile that also reeked of danger._

 _"Should we know anything about your owl?" Tsuna asked as she felt the owl's eyes pierce through her soul._

 _"Ah!" Chrome suddenly said as she turned to look at the owl. "That's Mukuro-nii-sama! He is the sample of them, he was turned into an owl because they managed to succeed in what they wanted."_

 _"Wait, are you saying they turned a human, a human, into an animal!" Takeshi said as he turned to look at the white owl in shock but in awe. "His name is Mukuro right? Hey there my name is Yamamoto Takeshi!"  
_

 _Tsuna was in shock she can tell that the kids were not lying and were telling nothing but the sincere truth. She also turned to look at the owl and froze, she can basically hear him laughing._

 _"Kufufufufu."_

Ever since then she can feel the owl's voice in her mind and that bothered her for many, many reasons.

She stopped petting the owl when she noticed that he had fallen asleep and was in trouble of falling off the table so she took him in her arms and rubbed behind his ears as the bird got comfortable in her arms.

"Tsuna, come look at this." Takeshi said as he had a huge smile on his face waiting for the brunette to go see what he was pointing at and rushing her over. When Tsuna was close enough Takeshi yanked her down to sit next to him but was careful of Mukuro in her arms. "What do you think."

It was a picture what she assumed to be her, Takeshi, Ken, Chikusa, Chrome and her brother Mukuro. She let a small smile appear on her face as she then turned her gaze to the drawer who in return had a blush on her face. She reached one hand and tugged her in for a hug.

"I love it, Chrome." Tsuna said as she watched Chrome's only eye widen before giving the brunette a smile to show her appreciation. "Nice job Chrome, it's beautiful."

"T-Thank you." Chrome said as she looked back down at the table in shyness.

The owl in the brunettes arms began to move around, so Tsuna lessened the hold on him and watched as he hopped to the small girl and rub its head against her neck. Chrome giggled and embraced the owl and hugged him to her chest were she buried her face in his soft feathers.

Luce walked out to see the scene and let a small smile grace her face, rubbing her belly she wished for the best for her unborn, hoping that one day her baby can live a life like this. In a place where she will be needed by those who she cares and loves. She walked back into the kitchen where Nana was at currently with her hands on her forehead, she looked like she was trying her hardest to not cry. Luce frowned as she saw the mother, knowing why she was like that.

"Nana." Luce said as she came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be ok, don't worry about this."

Nana looked up to stare in Luce's eyes, before letting a small but painful smile come upon her face. She knew that she could trust her, for a warm feeling entered her body when Luce placed a hand on her. She cleared the tears from her eyes before she stood up and then followed Luce to the living room.

"Thank you." Nana said as she looked at the scene in the living room. "For everything."

Luce smiled back at her before turning a sad smile down on her belly. "Nana I have a request for you, will you listen to it."

Nana for some reason felt she would not like the request but she accepted it without a second thought.

Tsuna was playing with Ken and Chikusa, while Takeshi was drawing and coloring with Chrome seeing as Mukuro was to busy glaring at the doll that took away said girls attention away from him. Just then Tsuna felt a bad vibe coming from the sliding glass door, she turned just as a dark shadow passed by. Then more began to appear outside of her house, she got up and walked to one of her closets to try to get something her father left for them in case something were to happen.

By the looks of it Takeshi seemed to notice the shadows that were lurking outside her house, he took his baseball bag into his own and took hold what looked to be a sword.

 _'Where did he get that!'_ Thought Tsuna as she saw him not pull it out but left it inside. She turned to see her mom and Luce talking not seeming to know what was going to happen. But then Luce narrowed her eyes and looked out the window having sensed the enemy. She placed a hand on her belly and then dragged Nana away from the living room giving Tsuna a knowing look.

As soon as Luce was out she took hold of Chrome, Mukuro and the doll as Takeshi took Ken and Chikusa, they all went out running just as the enemy broke the windows.

"What's going on!" Chrome said as she placed her arms around the doll and Mukuro.

Ken and Chikusa held hands, fearing for the worst. Takeshi made sure that Tsuna was in front of him.

"We are being attacked." Luce said as she exited out the back door, pulling a ladder from some bushes.

 _'Where did she get that from.'_ Tsuna thought before watching as Nana went first then Luce, following Luce was Chrome, Ken and Chikusa seeing as Mukuro flew over.

"Tsuna, go next." Takeshi said as he pushed her to the ladder having his sword out. Tsuna did as she was told watching as Takeshi all but ran on the ladder and landed. "We need to go somewhere to hide."

"But where, they must already have all tabs on us. Who we are connected to and who we trust the most." Luce said as they sneaked out the neighbors backyard.

Just then they were surrounded by the enemy. Chrome, Chikusa and Ken froze while Mukuro all but glared at them.

"Look what we found." One of them said.

"Why, it's our old _friends._ " The other men said, making sure to say friend as sweetly as he could.

The three kids all crowded together and Mukuro was still in Chrome's arms.

Tsuna felt her blood boil as she put the pieces together, these were the bastards that tortured her kids, _her kids_. Takeshi narrowed his usually cheerful brown eyes and readied his weapon.

"We will be taking our property back."

"Don't worry we will take the burden off of your hands."

Chrome looked up at Tsuna and Takeshi thinking that they would trade them in to save their lives. Ken grabbed Chikusa's hand while the other was on Chrome's shoulder, Chikusa did the same as Ken. The two boys also looked up and feared that they would be traded, if they would be betrayed by the people they thought cared about them.

As they made a move to grab the kids Tsuna threw a kick to the man and watched as he flew to the concrete wall. She thanked Lal and Colonnello for forcing her into self defense lessons on their visits.

"Like I will ever let my kids go back to that hell hole." Tsuna said with venom in her voice. "I rather die saving them then to give them to you."

"Hahaha, same here." Takeshi said as he moved to stand behind the brunette. "You're going to have to try to kill me if you think I will let them go back with you guys."

The man that was kicked to the wall got up and snarled at them. "We warned you, but now face the consequences. Kill them all and take the kids."

Tsuna took out her weapon, it was a metal pole with a button on one end as the other had an opening that would let out electricity when the button was pushed. Takeshi unsheathed his sword as one of them took out a gun, he sliced the hand with the gun and knocked the guy out with the dull side of the sword. They were out numbered and they knew.

"Mom, Luce, take the kids and run." Tsuna said as she twisted the pole in her hands and placed the opening of the weapon on the guys she kicked earlier before pressing the button and watched the man pass out. She then turned and saw someone trying to attack her from behind, using the other end she made it collide with the enemy's stomach before swinging the weapon around and smashing it to his head.

"What, Tsu-chan what are you going to do." Nana said as she watched everything and pulled the kids to her.

"We will keep them from coming after you." Takeshi said as he clashed with an enemy that also holds the art of the sword. They clashed with each other again trying to overpower one another. When Takeshi found an opening in his enemy's stance he took it, slicing the man on his dominate arm, making him unable to use his sword.

Before anyone of them could speak Tsuna threw herself at Luce, blocking the knife that was aimed at the pregnant women. Luce turned to see the brunette struggling with the man, she then made her decision and took her hold of Nana's shoulders.

"Nana, let us believe in the kids." Luce said as she looked the women in the eyes. "Let us trust the kids they have more experience in fighting then we do."

Nana looked at her daughter and her friend, not knowing what was going to happen. Luce saw the conflict and gave her a small smile.

"If we stay here we will cause nothing but trouble for them."

"A-Alright..." Nana said as she grabbed a hold of Chrome and Ken, Luce took Chikusa and Mukuro. Before they left Nana turned and looked at her daughter, "Come back to me in one piece Tsu-chan."

"I will mama, take cared of the kids for me." Tsuna said as she gave them an opening to run. Once they made it through she began to attack the ones who tried to go after them all the while thinking, _'I'm sorry mom but I don't think we will get away from here safely. I know for a fact that one of us will get out of her injured.'_

Just as she turned to face one of the few last men standing she was met with a metallic weapon on her face, she felt herself freeze before she heard the safety being taken off.

Takeshi turned just in time to see the man pull the trigger. His brown eyes widen as he saw his best friend fall back wards from the impact.

"TSUNA!"

 **Nana and Luce**

Nana felt herself grow cold as she heard the gun shot rang out, she stopped running and fell to her knees. Luce also stopped turning to look at the woman.

"Nana?" Luce said. She also heard the echo of the gun shot, she wanted to think that nothing bad had happen.

"My baby, my baby!" Nana said as she felt herself cry hugging Chrome and Ken to her chest. "Tsuna!"

Luce looked at the place where the fight was happening, then she closed her eyes and she placed a hand on her chest before her blue eyes widen when she felt something else happened in the fight. She quickly looked back up and she stared at the place in shock.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **That marks the end of this chapter, had fun writing this and I also hoped that you guys enjoyed reading this.**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts on this.**


End file.
